Story Night
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**HI Just going to say this is a Percabeth one shot, maybe two shot, but no longer than that okay. :)**

 **I don't own anything, I promise that is not a lie. This is defiantly not my first fanfic so I guess flames are welcome... I really hope you don't send them but I really don't care if you do...**

 **This is kind of like a recap from the Hero's Of Olympus Series and a little of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. There will be some stories that Rick Riordan didn't make so feel free to read. :)**

* * *

 **Narrator:**

 _Annabeth and Percy are in their late-twenties. They are married and have a beautiful baby girl named Holly. She has her Dad's Black hair and her Mom's storm grey eyes. Holly is 8 years old and is starting to show her love for architecture._

 _They also have a baby boy who is 2 and loves to splash in water. His name is Luke. (Percy picked the name and it made Annabeth tear up.) He has green eyes and black hair like his dad but the hair is slightly curled like his mom._

 _Jason and Piper have a 7 year old daughter named Madison. She has baby blue eyes and dark brown hair. She had a mix of her moms and her dads skin._

 _They all live in Camp Half blood because Percy and Jason built Houses there for some of the Demigods who were lucky enough to grow old and have kids._

 _Right now it is Percy's birthday, the family is sitting by the fire and telling stories with friends. (Friends include Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Nico, Will... etc.)_

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Percy ate his blue cake and now we are all sitting by the fire swapping stories of the 'not so good, but good enough' old days.

Percy got to choose who started and since he couldn't decide he let Holly pick.

My little Holly runs up to her 'Uncle Leo' and says, "Uncle Leo, You start! Tell us the story of when you Met Calypso!"

Leo laughs and picks her up on his knee, "Alright, We were all on the Argo II, well except for your mom and dad, but the rest of us were on the Argo II and it was snowing like crazy. Nico Blamed Diocletian's Scepter for the storm and at the time it was a valid conclusion. Piper, Jason, and I were talking about the prophecy when all of a sudden Piper yelled at us to get the alarms on and to be honest she sounded like she was going crazy."

Piper, who was currently cuddling with Jason and holding her daughter, Slaps Leo playfully. "I did not!" She said blushing.

Jason chuckled, "You did too."

Piper grumbles with a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. "Fine, continue your story." She snuggles back into Jason's chest as Leo continues.

"Alright, so as I was saying before I got brutally attacked by beauty queen..." Calypso rolls her eyes and a few of us laugh.

Leo continues, "Okay, so Khione appeared and shot me out of the sky to Calypso's island. I crash-landed there and blew up her table. I surprisingly didn't die and my Archimedes sphere was unharmed. Now Calypso stomped up to the huge crater that I made and started yelling at me for blowing a crater in her island and blowing up her dining table. She brought me food and clothes because the ones I had were all burned and charred. At first she tried to make me leave on the magic raft but the raft wouldn't come because she didn't love me, and the raft only comes for the people she loves."

Calypso blushes staring at the ceiling, as if remembering when it happened.

"As much as I tried," Leo says, "I couldn't hate her, she smelled like cinnamon and her hair was smooth and when she walked oh my gods you just wanted to grab her-"

"Leo!" Calypso and I said at the same time.

"You wanted to grab her what?!" Holly and Madison said at the same time.

Jason and Percy glare at Leo wondering how he will get himself out of this one.

"I wanted to grab her... uh... hands and dance with her because she knows how to move her hips really well... to... uh... music."

Holly and Madison smile to themselves and say, "That makes sense," They seemed very pleased with themselves, having figured out the answer, "Okay can you continue your story now?"

Leo nods avoiding chuckles and glares from some of us, gods if he had said what he was actually going to say, I think Percy would've killed him. He doesn't wan't our little baby girl growing up.

"Okay then, So a week or two passed by and we grew closer, we built a circuit board together, I fixed many things around her island, she brought me a fireproof army jacket like I had at the Wilderness school. She even made me a fireproof drawstring bag, for Frank, She gave me a piece of crystal from her cave, Then one night we were sitting together eating food talking about stuff and the magic raft appeared out of no where. Calypso ran down and told me to get in so I could get back to my friends. I didn't want to leave, I wanted her to come with me and well she wouldn't because it might'reduce my 'chances of returning'. So I had to leave the only girl who ever loved me behind."

"Here comes the best part," Holly whispers into Madison's ear. They have both heard the story many times but they always act like it is their first time hearing it.

"So before I left I was rambling about try getting her to come with me and she kissed me. It was longer than 5 seconds... I counted. It was my first full contact kiss and I loved it. Then she sent me on my way and I knew I couldn't leave her there so I swore on the river Styx to rescue her from that Island, and well I did."

Holly clapped her hands standing up and running over to Leo who picked her up and threw her in the air. Percy stood up abruptly and ran over, but Leo caught her.

"Leo you gave me a heart attack!" He grumbled sitting back down.

Everyone laughs. Holly sits down giggling and says, "Uncle Leo, You pick now!"

Leo tapped his chin, pondering the thought, "Alright, Nico, tell the story of your first date with Will."

Will smiles huge and Nico glares at Leo. "I will get you back for this Valdez, okay, my first date with Will..."

The girls bounce up and down excitedly, they haven't heard this story before.

"I consider the first date when I was in the infirmary for three days but no one else does so I guess our first date would have been on a Sunday, at noon, at the beach for a picnic."

Nico leans against Will without hesitation. "Will told me to meet him by the beach at noon. I wore what I usually wear, I am not going to say what it is because I still where the same things. Anyway, I met Will down by the water and he is wearing his usual outfit and there is a small picnic set up behind him. My stomach did a somersault when I seen it. We sat down and at first we didn't say anything we just sat and enjoyed the view. Will started up a conversation and well it went uphill from there."

Nico sighs and it just makes me smile, it is nice to see the kid smile. He has been smiling ever since he met Will. I still love it.

"Will asked me out soon there after. I loved it. I can't doubt that I loved it."

Will ruffles his hair grinning.

Percy gives Leo a fist bump and Nico smiles evilly.

"Well Percy, why don't you tell Annabeth about the time you and Rachel Kissed." He says grinning.

Percy stiffens. Little did he know Rachel told me about the kiss a long time ago, she told me and apologized. I wanted to see how Percy explains it.

He glances at me and says, "Um... I was leaving with Beckendorf, Rachel was there... She kissed my cheek goodbye... It wasn't anything... There was nothing..." He got all flustered and was stuttering a lot.

I hug him from the side and kiss his forehead and he kisses me lips tenderly. I kiss his cheek when he pulls away and put my head on his shoulder. Percy kisses my forehead and smiles at me. That is enough for Leo to say, "Get a room!"

Percy shoots daggers at him in his mind as I say, "Leo we are in a room, if you don't like this one there are multiple others in this house alone for you to enjoy."

This earns a few laughs from everyone.

Percy looks around the room. "Alright who's next?" He asks himself aloud.

No one answered.

"Alright, lets see..."

* * *

 ** _OK I want everyone to choose a character out of the seven, Reyna, Nico, and Will and tell me what the story should be. So for example:_**

 ** _Character:_ Rachel (just an example she is not actually there.)_**

 ** _Adventure/story:_ and the time that she became an oracle._**

 ** _YOU GUYS CHOOSE I AM OFF! GOODBYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got two requests for a story, enjoy. I own nothing.**_

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

Percy taps his chin and smiles, "Alright lets see, how about Nico tells the story of Him and Wills first kiss, and then since it is my birthday, you have to do a second one because I say so."

Nico stares at Percy and says with gritted teeth, "Fine."

"Sooo..." Nico starts, "After my three days in the infirmary and my first date with Will, he came by my cabin for frequent checkups on my health. He would hold my hand's for medical reasons, saying that it was to cleanse the darkness inside of my body, and replace it with light."

This made The guys smirk and a few of the girls and um *cough- cough* Jason go, "Awww"

Nico sighs and continues, "Then it turned into hugs to cleanse the darkness inside of me. He said With a hug he could reach almost all of the darkness inside of my body. He would hug me whenever he got the chance, I really didn't like doing around people, but I got used to it. Then one night, about a month after our first date we were sitting by the water and I heard something and I-" His voice breaks and his eyes fill with tears. He looks down and Will rubs his shoulders, "Its okay, I'm here."

"Okay, sorry. So I had a flashback to you know... Tartarus. And well I started screaming and wouldn't let Will come near me. He finally reached me and put his hands up to my face and kissed me, I stopped screaming and when he pulled away I pulled him back into it. To this day, whenever I have a flashback to Tartarus he kisses me to get me to stop crying..."

Nico looks down again, furiously wiping away tears.

"Whats next Percy?" He says trying to avoid the gazes of everyone.

"Um.." Percy says "Tell us about the one time Will made you sing for him."

"Really!" Nico says, "Wow, Percy, your next."

"Alright boys, how about we let one of the girls pick who goes next." I say stepping in to intervene. "Otherwise it will just be a battle to see who can make who tell the most embarrassing story, and I don't want to see where we end up.. okay?"

Percy nods and Nico pouts, "Fine. So Will asked me to sing for him. so I did. There you go story over."

Will laughs and Percy frowns.

"Nico, that doesn't explain anything in detail." Percy says, still frowning.

"Yeah, Uncle Nico, please tell the story." Holly says, pouting. Madison joins in with the pouting and says, "Please Uncle Nico! Please!". Then Luke, my little baby, who is in my arms cries, "Wuncle WICO PEASE!"

Piper and Hazel say, "Awww."

Jason and Frank look at Nico and burst out laughing.

Percy looks up at Luke and says, "Wow, he can say 'uncle Nico please' but he can't say daddy, I am so sad right now." This earns a chorus of laughs from everyone. Luke reaches his arms toward Percy who reaches up and takes him. Luke smiles and nestles into his daddy's chest.

"I wuv ou daddy." He says. Percy's eyes shine and he whispers into Luke's ear, "I love you too."

Nico takes this opportunity to say, "Alright Holly, you pick." Percy glares at him but decides to let the matter drop, and returns to cuddling with his little boy.

Holly jumps up and runs over to Hazel and looks at Leo, "Tell us the story of when you met Narcissus."

Leo laughs and grabs a permanent marker out of his tool belt and he says, "Alright, as long as you draw the tattoos on me."

Holly giggles and grabs the Marker writing 'Hot Stuff' and 'Team Leo' on his arms.

She holds out her hand as Leo puts a tiny tub of grease into it. She spikes his hair up in different directions, and then gives him a pair of mechanics goggles.

"Tell the story!" Holly says sitting down. Leo coughs, "Ahem. Ladies and Gentlemen, time for the story: Hazel would you be a dear and start for me."

Hazel suppresses a smiles, "Sure 'Hot Stuff' I will start."

Leo chuckles as she begins, "Okay, so the ship was in dire need of repair, Leo and I went to get Lime and Celestial bronze and Annabeth, Percy and Frank went to get the tar. When we were on the beach we got the lime, turns out it was just the sand, I didn't even realize."

"We were going to build a lime castle." Leo says with a semi-sad smile.

Hazel rolls her eyes and continues, "So after we got the lime I told him where the Celestial Bronze was. While we were walking we met Nemesis, I am not going to retell that adventure, she gave me the creeps. After that..."

Leo took up the story, "...We met Echo, she was sweet and all she wanted to do was save Narcissus. I can't remember what she looked like, It kind of makes me sad. Well we went to get the Celestial bronze and We tried asking for the Sheet of Celestial bronze, didn't work, we tried just talking to Narcissus, telling him he would die if he stayed there..."

Hazel took up the story again, "He didn't listen to that either. So Leo came up with the idea of me pulling the celestial bronze toward me with my powers and Leo distracting everybody. So he put on the 'Hot Stuff' Tattoos and walked around shouting, 'TEAM LEO!' As Echo copied him. It worked, we got the Celestial Bronze and were able to complete the repairs on the ship."

"Hold on Hazel you forgot to mention the part about a few of the nymphs who decided they loved team Leo. I am so awesome." Leo says pumping his fists in the air.

"Aunt Hazel, can you pick please?" Holly says, eyes wide.

"Sure I can." Hazel grins.

"How about Reyna. Tell everyone about when You made a move on Percy..." Hazel smiles mischievously. I whip my head toward Reyna and she turns beat red.

"Okay so... Well Percy he came to the camp. It was about 8 months after we lost Jason and I was trying to find someone, besides Octavian to be the Praetor. I felt a very powerful vibe coming from him. He was strong, had been through lots of battle, wasn't bad on the eyes..."

I give her a slight glare as she mumbles, "Still is good looking too..."

"But he was also sweet." Reyna continued, "He was sweet from the minute he walked into Camp Jupiter. I wanted him to be my partner, in many things... To rule Rome... As my boyfriend... he denied it and told me that he had a girlfriend... I wanted him to be mine. he was way better than Jason... no offence... he was cuter, didn't follow rules as much, wasn't so uptight... he may have been Greek but he was..."

She must have caught me glaring and then finished up by saying, "But he was meant for Annabeth not me... You're lucky to have him."

"I know Reyna. Thanks." I say kissing Percy's forehead. He grins, knowing that thank you was to him as well.

The girls start Yawning so Percy and Jason take them in Along with Luke.

Leo stands up and 'tends' to the fire. More like her threw a log or two on and then shot flames at them until they started burning. When Percy and Jason come back they start smiling mischievously, "Well let the real fun begin." They say in unison. Jason sits down next to Piper and Frank and Percy sits next to me and Leo.

"Nothing Naughty you two. I don't want the girls to hear..." I say with my warning look.

Hazel nods in agreement, "I don't want the little baby in my stomach to hear anything either guys." Piper's eyes widen and I beam at her. Jason tilts his head to look at her stomach, "Wow! I can totally see the baby bump now!"

Percy shakes his head, "Dude what are you talking about?! She is so thin. Where do you see a baby bump?"

Hazel blushes, "Thanks Percy." Leo stares wide eyed and Percy whispers, "Still got it." I roll my eyes and Leo grins evilly, "So lets begin." "Annabeth" He says looking straight at me. "Why don't you tell everyone about you're little adventure under Rome with Lady Arachne."

My blood runs cold. I told the seven and I tried to forget. I sobbed in the middle of it. I never wanted to tell that story again, but yet, here I am. I take a deep breath and Leo says, "Not finished. You must tell all of the way up to the _Cliff Hanger_ and then all of the way to the doors of death. Every Little Detail."

Percy's eyes turn dark and he says, "You did not just go there."

"Oh yes I did, Annabeth, please begin."

I close my eyes but all I see is Arachne. I open them and feel Percy fingers intertwine with mine. I close them again and see Bob the Peaceful titan.

"Okay, so I am going to start after I sprained my ankle and made the cast. I carefully searched the corridors, leaving thread where I had came from so I could find my way out. I went into a chasm and there were thousands of spiders. Arachne herself was in the middle of the chasm. I seen several tapestries along the walls, the one that stood out was me and Percy, kissing under water"

Percy squeezes my hand and I continue, "I made her weave her own trap, Chinese Handcuffs. She crawled into the middle and got stuck. The chasm broke open and Percy was there. He ran down to me and made me feel better instantly. I told everybody the story then so I don't understand why I am telling everyone now."

Reyna, Calypso, and Will raised their hands saying, "I wasn't there."

I continue, "The chasm started to sway. They focused on the statue and got that secure, after that, well Arachne's thread was attached to my ankle. It pulled me into the pit. I fell on my face and Percy tried to help. We fell partly down and no one could grab us. I told him to let me go. He wouldn't listen...Percy made Nico promise to lead everyone to the House of Hades while we went through the depths... It felt like we were falling for days..." Tears gather in my eyes and one rolls down my cheek. Leo's expression softens and he says,"God's Annabeth I am sorry, don't continue any more. I am really sorry..."

Percy shoots him a angry glance as I get up and rush out of the room. I run out to our porch and lean over the railing. I hear Percy run in after me and hug me from behind.

"I can't get that place out of my head Percy." I say turning around to hug him. He hugs me tighter. "We don't have to go back in now, do you want to stay out here for a while?" I nod into his neck and I don't leave his arms.

After I would say 10 minutes Leo walked out with several red marks on his arms and face.

"Annabeth I am really sorry, it wasn't my place to make you tell that story and I feel horrible. Forgive me?"

I nod and he sighs, "You guys want to come back in or nah?"

I yawn and Percy says, "An hour more can't hurt, who do you think should go next?"

* * *

 _ **There is the question, next chapter is the last one so get your thoughts out now, what do you want me to do. What story?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aww, I got so many reviews saying that you guys were sad to see this go. I mean I only wrote two chapters and you guys loved it anyway. That makes me so happy. Thank you.**_

 _ **I might consider doing more of this since you guys love it. It was supposed to be just s short little fic but I guess I could do few more chapters if you guys really want me to.**_

 _ **Tell you what, If I get at least 5 reviews I will do another chapter but you guys have to tell me what you want the stories to be. If I get 10 or more reviews I will do two more chapters, as long as you guys supply some of the ideas. ;)**_

 _ **special thank you to:**_

 _ **Impossiblethings12** **  
~Werewolf28  
and  
~Hand Knit**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV: (as always.)**_

Percy walked me back into the room still holding my hand. Leo walks in with us and is careful when he sits down. Calypso slaps him once more for good measure.

"OW!" He yells staring at her. She smiles to herself and says, "You shouldn't have made Annabeth tell the story, that was just plain rude. How you like it if I made you tell the story of when your mom died, in full detail? Hmm?"

Leo shrinks back into his chair and shoots a very apologetic look at me. "Leo, you can redeem yourself by asking someone else to tell a non-embarrassing story."

Leo's eyes drift to Frank as he says, "Tell us the story of the Cow Monsters in Venice." Nico rolls his eyes and says, "You mean the Katobleps, or Katoblepones plural."

Hazel laughs and says, "Do we have to, that was the time I got knocked out with poisonous gas, That wasn't a very good trip."

Frank looks at Leo and sighs, "Fine, Hazel, Nico, Would you mind alternating with me?"

Hazel nods and Nico agrees. Frank starts, "Okay so... We had to go to Venice to see a god, we went to see the god for... What was it again?"

Nico smiles lightly and says, "We were going to La Casa Nera or the black house to return the book that we got from the dwarfs of Bologna."

Hazel smiles at her brother and Frank's face lights up, "Yeah, okay so we were going to the Black house to return that book. When we landed we seen these white fluffy things. Piper said that the mortals probably seen them as dogs, when her dad shot a movie there, he said the Venetians had a lot of dogs."

Hazel took up the story, "So Frank offered to go, being that he was good with Animals, Nico offered to go because he spoke... Speaks... Italian and I offered to go because three demigods to a quest..."

Nico rolled his eyes as Hazel and Frank turned to him expectantly. "Oh alright." He says throwing his hands in the air, "So we walked through the city to Calle Frezzeria... Uh that's the street... We walked through to the street and were walking to the Black House, The plaza, it had this cold feeling... A lot of _Lemures_. Well as we neared the plaza Hazel tripped on a loose piece of cobblestone."

"Then the Hairy Cow Monsters growled at us. I stared into their eyes and I felt like I was going to puke. We were standing on their food so we became enemies." Frank's face looks like it turned a shade of green.

"Yeah well I got shot in the face with monster breath." Hazel says with a smirk, "So after here, I know nothing, well except for what Frank told me."

Nico sighs and takes over the story, "Frank fought a few of them while I pulled Hazel into the Black house. Frank ran inside and we closed the doors, there we met Triptolemus."

"He said he wouldn't help us because Nico and Hazel were both children of the underworld, and because Demeter gave him his powers... blah blah blah... he was under strict decision not to help any child of Pluto or Hades. He turned Nico into a corn plant so that he could have ears..."

Nico turned a shade of red and looked down. Frank continued the story, "I gave Trip the book and he offered to let me go, but he wouldn't help Nico or Hazel. So I offered to fix his chariot in exchange for Nico and Hazel's Freedom, and then any information to help with Defeating Gaea. Trip sent me on my way and I had to find a snake to fix his chariot. I asked Mars/Ares for help and they told me I wasn't worthy..."

"Not worthy! Why aren't you worthy Frank, You're awesome!" Percy said a bit too loudly. Frank beamed at him and continued, "So in order to get the snake, I had to kill all of the Katoblep things in the entire city... and I did it..."

Percy and I stare at him in awe. We weren't there for that part of the trip.

"There were thousands of them, but in the end I got a snake, and freed the two of them... Nothing else... " "Dude you also grew like 6 inches!" Leo complains. Calypso glares at him and his eyes widen, "Okay, okay. Just saying."

"Frank you pick." Jason says with a grin. "I mean, does anyone disagree with that."

No one objects, so Frank smiles and says, "Um, how about Jason. You tell us how you proposed to Piper."

Piper blushes and Jason sits up straighter. Before he starts, Percy gets up and stretches, "I'm gonna go get some snacks, this story is gonna be good. Anyone wanna come to the kitchen with me?"

I volunteer and Nico snickers. I roll my eyes as Percy offers me his hand and helps me up. He walks me into the kitchen to get some snacks. Percy makes like 7 bowls of popcorn, a cracker and cheese plate, drinks for everyone (No it isn't wine, gods!), and some ice cream.

When we walk back in, Piper is asleep in Jason's arms, Hazel is also asleep in Franks arms. Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Frank, Jason, Percy, and I were now the only ones awake. Wait, never mind, Leo's asleep, along with Nico.

Jason begins his story while the rest of us munch on the snacks. "Okay, so I took her out on this fabulous date. Perfect walk in the moonlight, Perfect Dinner, Perfect everything."

"Aww come on, my proposal was way better than yours Grace." Percy says with a smirk.

Jason rolls his eyes, "Nothing went as planned, I hated it. Piper loved it though, and I guess that is all that matters. She was wearing this beautiful blue and white dress. It was... wow... okay so after our dinner we walked out on the beach and then these Venti attacked us. I fought them and my ring box fell out of my pocket. It landed on the ground in front of Piper and she picked it up, tears gathering in her eyes. When I landed I searched my pockets before approaching her. I felt horrible, I thought I had lost the ring. When I walked over to Piper she threw her arms around me and whispered, 'I'd love to Sparky.' and then showed me the ring on her finger. It was the best yet worst night ever."

Some of us laughed, some of us yawned.

Jason turned to Percy, an evil glint in his eye, for what reason I honestly had no idea. "Hey Percy, how about you tell everyone the story of when you were on Calypso's island."

* * *

 ** _Annnnnnnnd that's all we have time for today folks. Next time we will hear this story, any special requests?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey it's been so long, I apologize. I promise I wont take so long next time. :)**_

* * *

"Okay." Percy says rubbing his hands together, "Calypso's Island."

"Oh and Percy." Calypso says smiling, "Don't lie about a single thing, because I remember everything." I smile and her eyes twinkle.

Percy gulps, "Okay, It was right after Mt. St. Helens exploded."

"I woke up and I felt Like I was on fire, Like literal fire. I remember seeing blue sky and trees above me. I heard a fountain gurgling, and smelled juniper and cedar and a bunch of other sweet-scented plants. At first I thought I was dead, I tried to sit up to see where I was but then I heard a voice."

Calypso stares into the firelight and says, "Stay still, You're too weak to rise."

Percy nods, "She- I don't remember much, just her singing, and then my pain felt like it was dissolving, I remember croaking, 'Who?'"

Calypso joins in to say her line again, "Shhh, brave one, Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso."

Percy leans back into the chair, putting his arm around me, "The next time I woke up I was in a cave. The ceiling glittered with different-color crystals, white and purple and green, like I was inside one of those cut geodes you see in souvenir shops. I was lying on a comfortable bed with feather pillows and cotton sheets. The cave was divided into sections by white silk curtains."

I laugh.

"What?"

"Well, you remember what the room looked like in Full detail but you can't remember when I ask you to take out the garbage?"

He pouts and everyone else chuckles. "As I was saying." He says, "Against one wall stood a large loom and a harp. Against the other wall were shelves neatly stacked with jars of fruit preserves. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling: rosemary, thyme, and a bunch of other stuff. My mother could've named them all."

I listen to the firs crackle as he continues, "There was a fireplace built into the cave wall, and a pot bubbling over the flames. It smelled great, like beef stew. I remember eating that stew, each piece of beef was so neatly carved into squares. And the carrots weren't too mushy, neither were the potatoes. And there were Peas and she even made Cider with it."

We all laugh this time, he remembers the food in full detail too, of course.

Calypso stands up and walks closer to Percy, Percy stands up and they walk to the middle of the room. Leo promptly wakes up, and says, "Oo a play, where's the popcorn."

"Well the sleeper finally wakes."  
"Who were you talking to?" Percy answers back. "Oh…just a messenger, How do you feel?"  
"How long have I been out?"  
"Time," Calypso says smiling. "Time is always difficult here. I honestly don't know, Percy."  
"You know my name?" He says stepping back  
"You talk in your sleep." I smile as Percy responds. "Yeah. I've been…uh, told that before." "Yes. Who is Annabeth?" Calypso says, curiosity etched into her voice. She is a great actress. "Oh, uh. A friend. We were together when—wait, how did I get here? Where am I?" I chuckle and he looks at me frowning. I can't believe he actually remembered the whole encounter.

Calypso reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry," she says. "I've just grown used to caring for you. as to how you got here, you fell from the sky. You landed in the water, just there." She pointed out the door and all of us looked. "I do not know how you survived. The water seemed to cushion your fall. As to where you are, you are in Ogygia."

"Is that near Mount St. Helens?" Percy asks. I laugh, he is terrible at Geography. Calypso laughed too. I realize that we are very similar.

"It isn't near anything, brave one," Calypso says staring into the firelight agian. "Ogygia is my phantom island. It exists by itself, anywhere and nowhere. You can heal here in safety. Never fear."

"But my friends—" Percy starts

"Annabeth," she says with a smile. "And Grover and Tyson?"

"Yes!" Percy nearly screams, we shush him and he continues. "I have to get back to them. They're in danger. She touches his face and he stands still. "Rest first. You're no good to your friends until you heal." Percy turns to leave but then says one more thing, "You're not…you're not an evil sorceress, are you?"

Calypso's smile wavers, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I met Circe once, and she had a pretty nice island, too. Except she liked to turn men into guinea pigs."

Leo inturupts the acting, "So you met Circe. Does that mean you were turned into a Guinea pig?!" Percy nods and Leo bursts out laughing, "Well, you have to tell that story too then."

We all shake our heads as Calypso says, "I promise I will not turn you into a guinea pig."

"Or anything else?"

"I am no evil sorceress," Calypso says "And I am not your enemy, brave one. Now rest. Your eyes are already closing."

Percy turns to me and then to Jason. "Continue I want to see the entire thing."

Percy lays down on the floor and then closes his eyes. I stifle a laugh because Calypso comes up and covers him in a blanket and Percy blushes every time her fingers even graze his shirt.

Percy opens his eyes a little while later and looks at the ceiling. "Percy, what do you see?" Calypso says staring at the ceiling too. "Uh…I forgot." Percy says blushing. I could tell at the time he thought she was beautiful. She laughs gently. "Well, as long as you're up, you can help me plant these."

She hands Percy a couple bottles of Water, which I guess was supposed to be a bunch of plants. Calypso picks up a spoon and pretends to dig at the ground. Percy puts the bottle on the spot and then the pretends to cover it back up with dirt. "That's moonlace," Calypso explains. "It can only be planted at night."

"What does it do?"

"Do?" Calypso says. "It doesn't really do anything, I suppose. It lives, it gives light, it provides beauty. Does it have to do anything else?"

"I suppose not," Percy says looking away.

She takes another plant from his hand, their hands meet and Percy blushes. She plants it and then whispers, "I love my garden."

"It's awesome," Percy says. "Back home, my mom always wanted a garden."

"Why did she not plant one?"

"Well, we live in Manhattan. In an apartment."

"Manhattan? Apartment?" Calypso says, utterly confused. Percy stares at her. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I fear not. I haven't left Ogygia in…a long time."

"Well, Manhattan's a big city, with not much gardening space."

Calypso frowns. "That is sad. Hermes visits from time to time. He tells me the world outside has changed greatly. I did not realize it had changed so much you cannot have gardens."

"Why haven't you left your island?"

Calypso looks down. "It is my punishment."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I? Nothing. But I'm afraid my father did a great deal. His name is Atlas."

"Still," Percy says hesitantly "it's not fair to punish you for what your father's done. I knew another daughter of Atlas. Her name was Zoë. She was one of the bravest people I've ever met."

"What is it?" Percy asks.

"Are—are you healed yet, my brave one? Do you think you'll be ready to leave soon?"

"What? Percy says. "I don't know. You want me to go?"

"I…" Her voice brakes. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

She runs into the kitchen. Jason smiles, "Okay, is that it?"

"One night we were eating dinner together at the beach. Invisible servants had set up a table with beef stew and apple cider, which may not sound all that exciting, but that's because you haven't tasted it. I hadn't even noticed the invisible servants when I first got to the island, but that's because you haven't tasted it. I hadn't even noticed the invisible servants when I first got to the island, but after a while I became aware of the beds making themselves, meals cooking on their own, clothes being washed and folded by unseen hands." Percy says staring at the floor.

"Anyway, Calypso and I were sitting at dinner, and she looked beautiful in the candlelight. I was telling her about New York and Camp Half-Blood, and then I started telling her about the time Grover had eaten an apple while we were playing Hacky Sack with it. She laughed, showing off her amazing smile, and our eyes met. Then she dropped her gaze."

"There it is again," Percy says, I hadn't realized that he was trying to make his mature voice sound younger, he even had a voice crack, which was funny.

"What?"

"You keep pulling away, like you're trying not to enjoy yourself."

"As I told you, Percy, I have been punished. Cursed, you might say."

"How? Tell me. I want to help."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that."

"Tell me what the punishment is."

"Percy, this island, Ogygia, is my home, my birthplace. But it is also my prison. I am under…house arrest, I guess you would call it. I will never visit this Manhattan of yours. Or anywhere else. I am alone here."

"Because your father was Atlas."

She nods. "The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prisons are not nearly as nice as mine."

"But that's not fair," Percy says. "Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. This other daughter I knew, Zoë, Nightshade—she fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned."

"But, Percy," Calypso says gently, "I did support him in the first war. He is my father."

"What? But the Titans are evil!"

"Are they? All of them? All the time?" She purses her lips. "Tell me, Percy. I have no wish to argue with you. but do you support the gods because they are good, or because they are your family?"

"Perhaps I was wrong in the war," Calypso says. "And in fairness, the gods have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me word of the outside world. But they can leave. And I cannot."

"You don't have any friends?" Percy asks. "I mean…wouldn't anyone else live here with you? it's a nice place."

A tear trickled down her cheek, gods she is one amazing actress. "I…I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But—"

Percy stands and reaches inside his pocket for his sword. "What is that?"

Calypso sighs. "A visitor."

"Lord Hephaestus," Calypso says. "This is a rare honor."

"Calypso. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson." A voice says. We all turn and see Hephaestus, "I wanted to drop by to talk to Leo, I remember that night though."

We all nod and Leo says, "Hey dad, we are acting out what happened on Calypso's Island, want to help?"

The god nods and continues the story:

"Stupid servants," He mutters. "Good automatons are what she needs. They never act up!"

"Hephaestus," Percy says. "what's going on? Is Annabeth—"

"She's fine," he says. "Resourceful girl, that one. Found her way back, told me the whole story. She's worried sick, you know."

"You haven't told her I'm okay?"

"That's not for me to say," Hephaestus says with a smile. "Everyone thinks you're dead. I had to be sure you were coming back before I started telling everyone where you were."

"What do you mean?" I said. "Of course I'm coming back!"

They turn towards the T.V. and stare at it intently until Hephaestus switches it off (it was never on in the first place...). "You caused quite an explosion."

"The telekhines were scattered," the god says. "Some vaporized. Some got away, no doubt. I don't think they'll be using my forge any time soon. On the other hand, neither will I the explosion caused Typon to stir in his sleep. We'll have to wait and see—"

"I couldn't release him, could I? I mean, I'm not that powerful!"

The god grunts. "Not that powerful, eh? Could have fooled me. You're the son of the Earthshaker, lad. You don't know your own strength."

"What about Grover and Tyson?" I asked.

Hephaestus shakes his head. "No word, I'm afraid. I suppose the labyrinth has them."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Hephaestus winces. "Don't ever ask an old cripple for advice, lad. But I'll tell you this. You've met my wife?"

"Aphrodite."

"That's her. She's a tricky one, lad. Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong."

"Is this part of her plan?" Percy Asks. "Did she land me here?"

"Possibly. Hard to say with her. But if you decide to leave this place—and I don't say what's right or wrong—then I promised you an answer to your quest. I promised you the way to Daedalus. Well now, here's the thing. It has nothing to do with Ariadne's string. Not really. Sure, the string work. That's what the Titan's army will be after. But the best way through the maze…Theseus had the princess's help. And the princess was a regular mortal. Not a drop of god blood in her. But she was clever, and she could see, lad. She could see very clearly. So what I'm saying—I think you know how to navigate the maze."

"Yeah," Percy says. "Yeah, I know."

"Then you'll need to decide whether or not you're leaving."

"I…"

"Don't decide yet," Hephaestus advises. "Wait until daybreak. Daybreak is a good time for decisions."

"Will Daedalus even help us?" I asked. "I mean, if he gives Luke a way to navigate the Labyrinth, we're dead. I saw dreams about…Daedalus killed his nephew. He turned bitter and angry and—"

"It isn't easy being a brilliant inventor," Hephaestus rumbles. "Always alone. Always misunderstood. Easy to turn bitter, make horrible mistakes. People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed."

"Daedalus started well enough. He helped the Princess Ariadne and Theseus because he felt sorry for them. He tried to do a good deed. And everything in his life went bad because of it. Was that fair?" The god shrugs. "I don't know if Daedalus will help you, lad, but don't judge someone until you've stood at his forge and worked with his hammer, eh?"

"I'll—I'll try."

Hephaestus stands. "Good-bye, lad. You did well, destroying the telekhines. I'll always remember you for that."

Everyone claps and Percy sighs, "Can we be done now, I am tired and I want to sleep, we can continue story-time tomorrow."

Everyone yawns and nods. Percy walks over to me and kisses me, "I love you."

"Love you too Percy."

* * *

 _ **So I know it was only one story, and It took me forever to write, I just wanted them to act it out, so everyone could see how Percy dwelled on this and NEVER forgot it...**_

 _ **any ideas?**_

 _ **until next time**_


End file.
